The present invention relates to fishing pole holders, and more particularly to ice or ground engaging holders which are rotatably secured to the supporting surface.
Fishing pole holders are well known and are used to support fishing poles in a raised position thereby eliminating the need for the fisherman to handle the pole at all times. This is particularly useful in ice fishing where attention must be paid to the other equipment and where it is customary to provide shelter and warmth in the fishing hole environment. Known ice fishing pole holders include a spike which is pounded into the ice by means of a heavy tool or the like to provide a stable pole support.
The present invention provides a fishing pole holder which is combined with a surface engaging auger which is rotatably screwed into the ice or ground surface by means of an integral crank handle. The pole holder is secured to the staff forming an extension of the ground engaging auger and is offset thereto at roughly a 90 degree angle so as to form a crank arm for the handle so that the device may be screwed into the support surface. The shaft includes a gripping sleeve which is freely rotatable with respect to the shaft in order that one hand might hold the auger and shaft in place while the other hand cranks the handle to screw the device into the surface.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a fishing pole holder equally adapted to be used for ice fishing or for ground surface fishing; the provision of a pole holder which includes a surface engaging auger and pole holder integrally formed therewith which is inexpensive and may be readily used without additional tools or materials to support a fishing pole.